


Laughter is the Best Medicine

by Lady_Cleo



Series: The Golden Good Wife [1]
Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Gen, Laughter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-10
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:35:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1296715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Cleo/pseuds/Lady_Cleo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>one of the greatest gifts is a friend you can laugh with.<br/>my take on Eli and Alicia at the end of "Two Girls, One Code" S4 E3.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laughter is the Best Medicine

**Alicia's POV**

Despite what anyone looking at them may have thought, Alicia was genuinely fond of Eli Gold. At least, she had _grown_ fond of him over the last few years. His handling of every crisis and situation had slowly revealed that while he cared about winning and getting his clients what _they_ wanted, he lived by a distinct moral code and was usually willing to sacrifice things _he_ wanted to get them there. There were also people for whom he displayed genuine emotion, like the tumultuous relationships he had with his daughter and ex-wife, and the gradual friendship that had sprung up with her.

Yes, he could be ruthless and cold and brutally efficient, but the way he got nervous when he had to deliver bad news or get to the heart of new potential problems was still endearing, however nerve-racking it was when it applied to her. It was nice to know someone cared how things affected her; not Peter and her, not her place in the firm, not its affect on the omnipresent CAMPAIGN… just the brief singular concern for her. It was nice.

"Do you and Peter have an open marriage?" She began to think she had not heard him correctly. It had to be a joke, or the newest trick Peter was pulling to get around. But then it turned out to be a lie, in the truest sense, something that categorically _**could not**_ be true, and a combination of appreciation for the absurdity of the whole thing and relief that it wasn't another devastation to her life just bubbled out of her in a giggle that rapidly devolved into a laughing fit she could barely contain. Somewhere in there was also the stress she'd been under at work, the day to day of balancing law and motherhood and the leftover emotions of her relationship with Will, and even the affection she had come to recognize with Eli.

Everything flowed out of her with that laughter, leaving her light and uncomplicated in a little bubble of freedom and clarity... if only for a moment - before it all came flooding back, to be sorted and compartmentalized and dealt with another time. The release felt wonderful, and a small part of her was happy that Eli had been the instigator, even in a roundabout fashion. The moment she spotted a chance to make him smile in return presenting itself, she decided to seize it.

**Eli's POV**

Eli Gold loved the sound of a woman's laugh. The best come-on line, the most seductive whisper could not compare to a woman amused. Giggles, snickers, throaty chuckles, belly laughs that left you holding aching sides… he loved them all.

Making Alicia laugh had been a bright spot in a potential political nightmare, though her outburst seemed to have surprised her as much as it delighted him.

Laughter eventually dwindled as she wiped moisture from the corners of her eyes, which still glinted with something besides tears as she pinned his gaze with her own. "Eli, if we did have an open marriage, I think I'd have to pick you up from time to time." He laughed for a moment, then regarded her with a rapidly sobering expression. His voice was quiet when he spoke, his tone making clear that he was touched. "Thank you, Alicia. But…" and here he hesitated. "Why?"

She beamed. He had heard the expression before but until her lips split into a bright smile of pure sunshine, it had never struck him as particularly realistic. Now it made sense. She shook her head, pushed herself out of her chair and walked toward him. Her hands rest on his shoulders as she inclined in his direction, and he felt the warmth seeping through his suit jacket as they regard each other.

"Because you're wonderful. And I could use some kind of wonderful in my life right now." Her sincerity was not surprising, only that it was being directed at him; he was still processing the statement when she closed the remaining gap between them and pressed a kiss to his cheek. She released him as she straightened away from him, and sidestepped him to open her door, a signal of the moment's end with a definite action and a now neutral expression. "Thanks again, Eli."

His acknowledgement was contained to a small smile, a nod of the head, and a "You're welcome" as he walked out. Once in his office, he stepped to his en suite and noticed the lipstick mark on his cheek. His pocket square quickly applied, the mark was transferred to the fabric, and he was about to simply place it in his briefcase to go out with his dry cleaning when he truly glanced at the kiss. The same small unreadable smile appeared on his face as he instead refolded it, trapping the kiss inside, and placed it in his inner breast pocket… all the closer to his heart.

 

**Author's Note:**

> similar to my Florrick/Agos series. mostly lifted straight from the episodes, and a few "it never happened but what if..." scenes thrown in because. random inspiration.  
> (bonus points if you get the kiss in the handkerchief reference.)


End file.
